Una sonrisa
by Lor Lupin y KSan Potter
Summary: Harry pensó que no había nada más bello que morir con una sonrisa. HPxDM RLxSB


**Bueno, hoy tengo 1 día asqueroso u.u Mañana tengo 4 examenes y estoy HIPER ESTRESADA, además, estoy 1 poko depre porque KSan se va a ir a otro instituto, asique, en cuanto he tenido una horita, me he puesto a escribir y esto es lo que ha salido MUY ANGST! normal, os digo que wstoy fatal u.u( solo hay que leer el nick de msn..xD) Bueno, os voy a decir que las parejas son Harry&Draco y Remus&Sirius, aunque esta última casi ni se nota... Bueno, nada más, espero que os guste y que me dejeis algún review. n.n ¡AH!Se me olvidaba advertios de que haymuchos SPOILERS DE HP&HBP, si aún no te lo has leído, no sigas con este ff!**

**Una sonrisa**

Habían ocurrido tantos incidentes en tan poco tiempo que le costaba asimilarlos. En solo un año, había descubierto que Voldemort solo se le podía matar destruyendo primero sus horcuxes, que Snape y Malfoy eran traidores y la muerte de Dumbbledore, por si aquello fuera poco. Durante todo el año, se hartó de decir: ''tramata algo'' como excusa para espiarlo y ahora… Traidor. Si lo pensaba fríamente, lo difícil sería que no lo fuera. Provenía de una larga dinastía de sangres puras, su padre era un mortífago…¡Blanco y en botella! Y por alguna razón, su subconsciente pensaba que no era como todos sus malditos parientes de los que tanto alardeaba, que era diferente… Era un estúpido y ya ni si quiera le quedaba alguien que le asegurara que todo iba a estar bien.

-Todo estará bien, Harry. Dumbbledore ya no esta, pero la orden sigue en pie y haremos lo que haga falta por pararlos- le aseguró Lupin sin creérselo él mismo. De alguna manera, el hombre sabía que necesitaba apoyo, y valoraba su intento por hacerle sentir mejor.

-Si… supongo que todo estará bien…- repitió intentado convencer al mayor, invirtiendo los papeles de la conversación. Después de todo, la vida era graciosa. El niño intentado apaciguar al mayor. ¿Paradoja? Quizá… Sabía que Lupin necesitaba más apoyo moral que él. Ya lo tenía asumido. Con o sin Dumbbledore, iba a destruirle y a hacerle pagar.

Le sonrió. Con esa sonrisa cansada, que en un tiempo debió ser luminosa, pero que con los años y su prematura vejez, parecía más una mueca de alguien que lo ha pasado muy mal en la vida. Y aún así, era reconfortante verlo sonreír, porque a pesar de todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado, seguía sonriendo, siendo optimista. Por eso esa sonrisa tan cansada, sin duda, era la más bella que Harry hubiera visto nunca, porque se le figuraba que era el símbolo de la esperanza y que debía seguir luchando.

-Será mejor que vayamos a la mesa. Ya sabes el mal humor del que esta Molly desde lo de Bill. Es capaz de echarnos un expelliarmus por no comer todo lo del plato- se levantó del escalón y caminó hacia dentro donde toda una tropa de gente gritaba y daba saltos por todas partes. Harry miró un poco más el horizonte y después, hizo lo mismo que su antiguo profesor y entró a comer.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Ha llegado el momento, Potter. Mátame si te atreves- siseó Malfoy. Unos metros más allá, Tonks yacía con una imperdonable entre pecho y espalda y Fred Weasley peleaba fieramente con McNair. Al parecer, Lupin estaba encargándose de la rata.

-¡Hazlo, Harry¡Mátalo de una vez!- gritó Ron lanzándole una maldición a Avery. Lo tenía acorralado, con la varita sobre la garganta y no era capaz de hacerlo.

-No tienes lo que hay que tener, Potter- repitió Malfoy. Harry lo miró con los ojos llenos de furia.

-Das pena, Malfoy- murmuró el moreno entrecerrando los ojos. Draco le miró aturdido

-…

-Creí que eras diferente. No se porque, por alguna estúpida razón, te he creído inocente hasta ahora. Acabo de ver como has matado a mi novia sin ningún escrúpulo… De verdad, que me das pena…- susurró. El rubio intentó soltarse, lleno de rabia. Consiguió coger su varita e invertir posiciones.

-¿Y sabes por qué la he matado¡Me importa una puta mierda si viven o no esos sucios muggles! Yo no soy como mi padre… Valiente gilipollas. ¿Quién quiere servir a alguien pudiendo ser su propio jefe? Escúchame bien, Potter. Mi padre es la vergüenza de mi familia, se ha gastado toda la fortuna esos malditos juicios. Pero esto no va a quedar así. Si tengo que matarte, lo haré, pero solo por el gusto de verte retorciéndote en el suelo, no por una ''cosa'' con cara de serpiente- y lo soltó de golpe.

-¡Cruccio!- gritó entonces una voz femenina tras ellos. A Hermione no le temblaba el pulso un milímetro mientras veía como Malfoy suplicaba por su vida.

-Yo me encargaré de esta serpiente- decidió ella mirándolo con odio.

-Déjalo, Hermione- ordenó Harry

-¿Estas loco Harry¡Estaba apunto de matarte!- gritó ella histérica.

-Pero no lo ha hecho. Es neutral- dijo Harry arrebatándole la varita a su amiga

-¡Ha matado a Ginny!- exclamó ella como si eso lo explicara todo.

-No la ha matado porque él se lo haya pedido- explicó Harry

-¿Y qué mas da¡Esta muerta de todos modos¡Es una sucia serpiente!- gritó ella. Harry bufó.

-Tú solo déjalo, Te aseguro que no matará a nadie más- el rubio se levantó a duras penas y miró con odio a Granger y de una forma extraña a Harry

-¡Nadie te ha pedido que me salves, Potter!

-¡Serás desagradecido…!- siseó Hermione de nuevo con su varita

-¿Por qué la has matado?- preguntó Harry interponiéndose entre los dos

-No te importa. Es un asunto personal- dijo él volteando para otro lado

-¿Cómo de personal?

-Mucho. Muchísimo. Solo era una zorra. Te mereces algo mejor- Hermione pareció comprender

-Así que, estabas enamorado de ella- dedujo sabiamente

-Por supuesto que no. Yo nunca me enamoraría de una Weasley. Y menos una con ese lunar en la nariz. Tampoco os tengo que dar explicaciones. No creas que te debo nada, Potter- se despidió

-¡Malfoy¡Espera!- exclamó Harry dando grandes zancadas para alcanzarle.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Potter?- preguntó cansinamente.

-¿Por qué la mataste?-repitió

-Porque te quie…- no llego a terminar la frase. Cayó al suelo con una expresión indescifrable. Tras él, Ron aún apuntaba hacia donde había estado segundos antes.

-¡Harry¿Estas bien¿Te ha hecho daño?- preguntó el pelirrojo sin moverse un milímetro. Harry no le escuchó. Solo se desplomó junto al cuerpo de Draco.

''Te quie…'' ¿Te quiero muerto? No. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decirle. Sabía perfectamente, antes de que se lo dijera, porque había matado a Ginny. Y su mejor amigo, la persona que más apreciaba, le había quitado el privilegio de oir de aquellos labios las palabras que siete años llevaba queriendo oir…

-¿Esta bien?- preguntó de nuevo Ron, alucinado ante su reacción y más aún cuando vio como una lágrima indiscreta delataba su sufrimiento- ¿Harry?- preguntó precavidamente. Harry no lo miró, solo se levantó y se acercó a hacia donde Voldemort reía al ver a Moody bajo un imperius, como con su propia varita se quitaba la vida.

No le costó tanto como había pensado. Solo lo dijo:

-Avada Kedabra- y Voldemort cayó, deshaciéndose poco a poco. Quedando tan solo su capa y su túnica negra. ¿Todo era tan fácil¿Donde estaba el truco?

La luz matutina iluminó en campo de batalla, dejando ver una pradera entera de cuerpos sin vida. Y a solo unos metros, un hombre se arrastraba pidiendo clemencia. Lupin suspiró. Petgrew sonrió con maldad mientras le clavaba su mano de plata en el corazón. Lupin susurró una imperdonable, dándole en el pecho y dejándolo muerto, con su mano aún metida entre las costillas.

-Nos iremos a la tumba juntos, después de todo- susurró sonriendo. Aquella sonrisa, volvía a antojársele la más bella del mundo y le dolió tanto como si le clavaran un puñal, darse cuenta de que era la última.

-Voy contigo, amor- deliró hacia el cielo- espérame, Padfoot- y así, cayó sobre el cuerpo de Petegrew, aún sonriendo. Y Harry, pensó que no había nada más bello, que morir sonriendo.

**FIN**

**Eso es todo. Creo que me ha quedado un poco raro... No lo se, a mi me gusta n.n No se que os ha parecido... pero dejadme un review para decirmelo n.n **

**Venga, un beso**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


End file.
